On This Night of Halloween
by Subvay
Summary: Seto Kaiba and his little brother are invited to go to a haunted house with Yugi Moutou and friends. Seto doesn't really care for the idea at first, but taking a chance and confessing to Yugi seems to make his night. Fluffy Rivalshipping oneshot.


Woo, okay, I know I've already written a fan fic called "On This Night of Halloween" before. But reading over it, I didn't really like it as much as I did when I wrote it. SO HERE WE ARE. A re-written version of it, and for once I actually like it. Even though it's not Halloween yet, I had this idea, and I wrote it. Simple as that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

><p>Halloween, it's a night in which you have to get dressed up and intrude people's households. Not for Seto Kaiba. He'd rather much stay in the Kaiba Corp building, organizing his deck again and again, working on the latest technology, thinking of new duelling strategies, and sometimes playing a game of chess with his little brother Mokuba. However, this wasn't the case for this one specific night. Tonight, he and Mokuba had been invited to go to a haunted house. Seto didn't think much of the idea, but it seemed that Mokuba did; he'd begged and begged Seto, until he finally agreed to take him. Mokuba only wanted to go because of who'd invited them, he'd taken a shine to them. Who was this? Yugi Moutou, of all people. And Seto knew; where ever Yugi was, his little followers would be, too.<p>

So here he was, walking to a 'haunted house' with this group of people he wouldn't be caught dead with normally. He just wanted to grab his little brother and leave. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't, so he did the next best thing; he tried to _think_ that this would all be over soon. It was hard to think with the noise of people chattering away mindlessly around him, but he still managed to. One thought kept making its way past the rest of them; Yugi. He let out an almost silent sigh, he'd fallen for this boy. His arch rival. Someone he wanted to hate. He didn't know why, or when it had happened. But somehow he had, and he knew he was going to regret it. Yugi would never like him back, it was stupid to even think such a thing. Maybe someday he'd confront Yugi about this, if he could get him away from his sheep of friends. And what would Mokuba think of this? He didn't know. When Seto finally snapped back into reality, he found himself standing before the haunted house he'd heard too much about. He was quite far behind the group, but he honestly didn't care. He watched as most of the group ran in; Téa, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Duke Devlin, and even his little brother, Mokuba. Seto just blinked, why hadn't Yugi joined them?

"Is there something wrong, Kaiba?" Yugi asked. Seto scoffed, of course there was. He'd been dragged along to a little outing he wanted nothing to do with just because of his little brother, his childish love for his arch rival wasn't going to get up and leave any time soon, and here he was _alone_ with him. He couldn't think of anything worse at the moment. But, he wasn't about to spit that out.

"I'm fine, let's just go in," Seto scowled. Yugi blinked in confusion, but nodded. Upon entering the building, the two noticed that everyone was already gone. Well, this situation couldn't get any worse for Seto. For once he actually wanted to see Yugi's friends. From what Mokuba told him, he actually expected something from this pointless attraction - it seems he was just exaggerating. Figures, Mokuba was only a child, his imagination obviously got in the way of reality.

Walking through this badly decorated building was no problem for Seto at all. His serious expression almost forever plastered onto his face. For Yugi however, he seemed to jump at every little thing, whether it be someone dressed in a bad ghost outfit, to the creaking of a plank. Seto sighed, why did he have to fall for someone who was this scared of something as stupid as this haunted house?

Hours seemed to pass before the exit was finally in sight. Thank God. Seto'd had just about enough of the awkward silence between him and Yugi. As soon as they left, they'd be reunited with Yugi's little nerd herd, and they'd never have to speak of this night again. From where the two rivals were, they couldn't see anything that would scare Yugi. Although, that's what they thought. Neither of them knew what jumped out at them, for two reasons; one, the costume was terrible. Two, Yugi practically tackled Seto to the floor. The sudden weight, however light it was, made Seto fall backwards onto his butt. Yugi buried his head into Seto's chest, and had his arms wrapped around his neck. Seto's brain took a little while to process the situation was in. He could make out some muffled words coming from Yugi's mouth, "Kaiba, I'm scared..." Seto's protective trait got the best of him, and he wrapped his arms around little Yugi.

"It's okay, Yugi. There's nothing to be afraid of," Seto said warmly, he was almost smiling. "I'll protect you from anything bad." He pulled the spiky-haired boy closer to him. Yugi looked up at Seto, blushing and shaking in fear.

"Th-thank you... Kaiba..." Yugi stuttered, he was actually kind of nervous. He'd never tell a soul, but he'd developed feelings for the selfish teenage millionaire. He'd felt stupid when he first realised it, but thanks to some encouragement from the Pharaoh, he'd held on strong to this love. He hoped that someday, Seto would feel the same way.

"Please, just call me Seto. That is if you want to."

"O-okay," Yugi blushed even more. Nobody but Mokuba called Seto by his first name, and he was just letting him? Was there something Seto wasn't telling him? Seto shuffled awkwardly, and huffed. This was his chance. He and Yugi were alone, and nobody was about to burst in and disrupt them.

"Yugi, there's something I need to talk to you about," Seto began, he wasn't going to let anything ruin the moment, not even his worries about Yugi rejecting him. "Yugi, I don't know why, when, or how. But I fell in love with you." Yugi blinked, did Seto really just confess to him? He couldn't help but hold back a little smile, he'd wanted to hear those words from the millionaire for quite some time. Yugi tightened his grip on Seto, not wanting to let go.

"Seto... I've wanted to hear those words coming from you for a long time!" Yugi smiled with glee. Seto blinked, if this was true, did that mean Yugi had the same feelings as Seto had for him? Yugi cuddled closer to him. Seto couldn't help but smile now. He wanted to test Yugi's feelings for him right now. He cupped Yugi's face, leaned closer to him, placing his lips gently against the younger boy's. Blood rushed into Yugi's cheeks at the contact of lips, but he didn't fight it. Oh, how he'd wanted this to happen for so long, even if a haunted house he was petrified of wasn't the exact place he'd imagined. He let himself be taken away in the moment. Neither of the two wanted anything else than this. This embrace was the world to them. Eventually, the kiss had to break, much to the boys' disappointments. Yugi got up and dusted himself off, and Seto did the same. He leaned down and kissed Yugi's forehead.

"Now, if you feel afraid again, you have nothing to worry about. I'll be here," Seto reassured Yugi, taking the younger boy's hand in his own. Yugi nodded in delight, the evidence of his blushing still glowing on his cheeks. The two made their way down the hallway, it was long and dark, but Yugi didn't seem to care anymore. He'd gotten something he'd been waiting to happen for weeks, months even.

At the end of the hallway, Seto opened the old wooden door, to reveal a crowd of worried teenagers, with the exception of one child.

"Big brother!" a voice shouted as someone ran into Seto, hugging him. Mokuba.

"Oh, Yugi! Kaiba! We were worried!" Téa said. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, hey gang!" Yugi chimed. He looked up at Seto, who had his oh-so-serious expression plastered onto his face yet again. Yugi turned his attention back to his friends. "We got caught up in the haunted house, sorry about that."

"Can you explain to me why you two are holding hands?" Joey asked. Yugi blinked, he forgot that his and Seto's hands were joined. Yugi was about to open his mouth when...

"What does it look like, Wheeler?" Seto asked. This was the first time he'd talked since they'd left the haunted house. Joey huffed; he didn't like Seto at all. He'd been against inviting him with them from the start. But of course, Yugi insisted. Seto and Joey glared at each other for a moment. Joey sighed.

"Fine, fine. I get it," Joey huffed. "So you two are together, right?" he scowled. Yugi nodded slowly. He didn't think Joey would be happy about it, he'd grow into it eventually.

"Good, I'm glad you get it," Seto smirked. Joey looked about ready to pull Yugi away and punch Seto in the face.

"Well!" Yugi caught the attention of the two. "It's getting late, so shouldn't we head back?" Seto agreed and glared at Joey, who also agreed.

On the way back, everyone was chatting mindlessly, just like they were on the way there. Although, Seto was different now; instead of thinking about getting away from everyone, and taking his little brother with him, he just wanted to think about what had happened back in the haunted house. He'd kissed Yugi, and Yugi liked it. That was the only thing he wanted at that moment. And now he shared his love with Yugi, much to the objections of his friends. Eventually, the two had to part, when they approached the Kaiba Corp building. Seto leant down to Yugi's level and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Yugi," Seto said. He didn't want to leave Yugi so soon, but he knew he had to. Their hands separated and Mokuba dragged Seto inside. Leaving Yugi to his friends. Although, Seto didn't feel sad. He was happy, he'd finally had his love for Yugi returned. And he was sure that Yugi was feeling the same odd happiness that he was.

* * *

><p>Hahaha, that's all. So I hope you all enjoyed this fan fiction~ And tell me how you think I could improve! :D<p> 


End file.
